Betrayal
by Nina Vale
Summary: Batrayal is a bitter thing and brings pain especialy if it's somone who you held very close.Dante faces exactly such situation when somone he held close betrayes him in most horrible way. DxZ. Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy but not a ath one implied rape
1. The kind of murder where nobody dies

Ok., I know, I know I should update charter seven in Strangers in the night(which will soon change name into: Faces like mine) and chapter 25 I HSAS, but I just got the power bust and as Ceelia17 said once: when the inspiration comes what one can do but write?

* * *

><p><span>Vienna, Austria<span>

Zhalia was walking trough the quiet rainy streets of Austrian capital. In distance she could hear the low murmurs of upcoming storm. She shrugged a little. She always was afraid of them and she hoped she's going to get home before it really begins. She went into one of the smaller streets and suddenly she got the strange and distinctive feeling of being watched and followed. She involuntary quacked her pace, in order to get home even quicker, and trying to tell herself that it's only atmosphere. That dark clouds and sounds of storm together with old narrow street are playing tricks on her. But as if to contradict her words she heard splashes of shoes hitting the wet pavement. She stopped. The splashes stopped too. She made few steps they began again. She shot a secretive glance back and noticed someone, hiding behind a corner. A tall figure in buttoned up short navy coat, and felt hat. Like some kind of agent or policeman from black-and-white movies. She pretended not to notice however and walked on. She heard the footsteps and splashes again. Suddenly, without a warning she turned around

"I know you're there!" she called "come out!"

The person laughed and her eyes winded. She knew that voice. The man walked out of his hiding place In the same time first lighting came and lightened his features.

"Hello Zhalia" he said smiling a little. The woman felt shivers ran down her spine….

* * *

><p><span>Venice Italy<span>

The thunder rolled across the sky.

"huh?" Dante Vale looked up from the book he was reading. He thought he heard someone scream…he shook his head and looked outside. Surely it was just the storm. He sighed returning to his book, but it wasn't very long before he was interrupted again. This time by knocking on the door. He blinked his eyes surprised and glanced at the clock

'who could it be at this hour?' he asked himself. The knocking became more frantic. The amber-eyes male laid down his book and got up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he said "wait a minute…"

He opened the door and gasped at the sight on the other side

"Zhalia?" he asked completely shocked. Indeed it was Zhalia, but there was something diffrent about her, her clothes were ragged, wet and muddy, her hair was in a mess and she had some scratches and bruises on her neck and arms, she was also deadly pale and looked alarmed. He stared at her for a while, but he finally managed to snap out of it and he stepped back to let her in. She glanced around, as if she was checking if it was safe and then quickly walked in. He closed the door behind her.

"Zhalia?" he asked and she jumped up, startled "what are you doing here?"

She stared at him for a while as if she didn't understand his question.

"Zhalia?" he asked again "are you ok? Did something happen?"

She blinked waking from whatever daze or dream she was in and she looked down at the floor

"can I stay here?" she asked quickly still as if a little embarrassed

"um…yeah…" he said a little surprised but then he composed himself and added in warmer more welcoming tone " sure. sit down…I'll make you some tea"

He walked into the kitchen, and started looking for the tea, wondering what on earth was going on. It wasn't like he wasn't happy about Zhalia's visit but there was something about her that made him anxious. When he turned around with the tea some time later he gained yet another proof of strangness of her behaviour. She was sitting in one of the chairs and staring into the space. He put the cup of tea on the table and looked again at her. She didn't even stir…

"Zhalia" he spoke finally. He had to repeat her name few times to get her attention. She looked at him and blinked.

"oh…yea…sorry" she said standing up "I...I'll have a shower...and go to my room…"

With that she turned and left the room leaving him. Now he was worried. Very worried. He knew she wasn't the most sociable and talkative person in the world but she wasn't autistic or scared. Now she was silent like someone who travelled to hell and back. Like she had experienced some kind of trauma. But what could it be? She was strong and not easily scared. There was one trauma…one thing that would have made her like this, and it fitted very well with ragged clothes and bruises but he refused to consider it. He rejected the idea that she might have….that someone might have. He shook his head. No. It was too painful to even think of. But he was afraid that this was the case. He clenched his fists. If he could get the man…

'I swear' he thought 'I'll make him pay for this….'

He didn't know how soon his wish would come true…

TBC

* * *

><p>And how you liked that? Heh I hope you'll forgive me for that and for making a villan out of certain person(but I don't care much really. I don't like the character all too much…)<p> 


	2. Frozen

Dante Vale's house, Venice, Italy

Dante was worried. Ok, maybe not worried. Maybe he was frantic, pained and scared. It was two days or something since Zhalia came to his house, on that stormy night and with each passing day, hour, minute he gained more proofs that someone had hurt her. She was most of the time lost in her own world, staring out of the window or into the wall, she didn't talk at all, unless she was spoken too and even that was difficult to archive. She got startled by any sudden noise, like shut of the door or window, something falling onto the floor, ring of the telephone or knock on the door, and what was most significant she was scared of touch. Especially if it was a man. He was the only one who could touch her, without making her twitch or step back, but he still had to give her some kind of warning before he did so. No touching out of the blue or to bring her attention to him, or she would yelp and jump away, looking at him with fear in her eyes. All of this showed clearly that he had been right in his assumptions, but he wasn't happy about it. On the contrary he would have given anything. _**Anything**_ to be wrong. Every time he saw her he wanted to kick something or kill someone. Preferably the man who did it to her. Especially him. If he could only get him in his hands then may god have mercy on the man's soul, be cause _he _would have none. What he didn't know was that when he finds out who it is it will make his world crumble. The Armageddon however didn't come with bang, there were no thunders, or special warnings. It was a sunny, warm day in fact as it sometimes happens in September. Dante was sitting in his living room, reading something, but he couldn't focus. His thoughts were running to Zhalia. It worried him that she wouldn't tell him who had hurt her. He was sure she saw this man and remembered him, and he wanted to know his identity as well. So he could find him and punish him. His trial of thoughts was suddenly broken by a familiar ring. He looked at the screen. Never in his life he was less disposed to missions and conversations. For a short while he considered pretending he is not at home but he abandoned the idea. It would lead him nowhere. It would be better to listen to the news and if they have any missions he will simply refuse. He switched the screen. To his surprise it wasn't Guggenheim who called. It was Metz.

"Hello Dante" he said cheerfully

"Hey Metz" said the younger man. Even thought he wasn't in the mood, he smiled a little. He couldn't help it…seeing his mentor in good health and happy made him happy "it's nice too see you. How are you?"

"As good as I can be" said the elder man still smiling "and you?"

"I'm fine" lied the russet-haired seeker quickly.

"Good, very good" laughed his mentor "I'm glad to hear it. Now Dante, I have something to discuss with you…"  
>"well what is it?" asked Dante<p>

"I can't do it here" said the other man "you'll have to come to my place"

"um…alright…I would but I have rather difficult situation right now" started the younger seeker "you see…"

In the same moment, Zhalia walked in. She came down to make herself some tea, she was wearing a bit too big on her track suit.

"Oh Zhalia hello" said Metz. The dark haired woman froze in place and the cup fell out of her hands, braking into tiny bits. She imminently went to her hands and knees to pick it up, but Dante sprang towards her and stopped her.

"I'm so, sorry" she said in quick, nervous voice "I really…I'll clean it up…"

"It's alright" he said softly "things like that do happen. I'll handle it, you just sit down ok?"

She wanted to say, something but his gentle gaze and soothing voice worked their magic and she obeyed, sitting down, but took the most distanced spot from the screen and she refused to look at it.

'imagine he's not there' she told herself while looking at the floor 'he's not there. You're alone with Dante. He is not here'

But it didn't work. She could feel those eyes upon her body, she could almost feel his presence…she shivered lightly. She hoped that Dante will clean up and finish this conversation as quick as possible. She did not want to be near this man in any way. Not even when it was only on the screen and he was miles away. At that moment Dante finished cleaning the pieces up, and stood by her side. She imminently felt better…safer.

"I'm sorry for that Metz" he said "Zhalia is not feeling very well lately"

"I hope it's nothing serious" said the older man. Dante bit his lip, wondering what to say, he glanced at Zhalia and caught her pleading look, and slight shake of head.

"No" he lied. If she didn't want it to be told he wasn't going to betray her "she's just a bit tried and she had a cold"

"O I see" smiled Metz "that's alright then. Actually I'm glad she's here. She can come with you"  
>The woman in question stiffened and her blood run cold as ice.<p>

'o shit' she thought. She started franticly to search for an excuse. An excuse that wouldn't let things slip and would be at the same time very believable but she couldn't think of anything.

"I don't think it's altogether a good idea" doubted Dante "she's really not well Metz…"

"But I need he…the two of you" said his mentor "and I dare say that some fresh air and company will do her good"

Russet-haired man looked down at the female seeker. He noticed that she was player that usual and much more scared, but after all he was the only man, she accepted and tolerated…it must be that. She's just a little scared, and-he thought- it will be safer if she goes with him. She wasn't fit to stay alone yet.

"ok" he said, not noticing that she paled even more and looked at him shaking her head, begging him silently to leave her "we'll come both"

"Good then" said the older man "see you there"

With that he switched off. Zhalia looked at Dante

"I'm not going" she said

"it's going to be alright" he said gently

"no, it's not" she shook her head "it's not…."

"oh, Zhalia c'mon" he said "really there is nothing to be afraid of. Metz won't hurt you"

She opened her mouth to say something but she resigned.

'it has no sense' she thought 'he won't believe me if I tell him the truth, and I can't loose his trust'

She sighed silently and sunk into the chair.

"I'll be with you" continued amber-eyed seeker "we'll just go, find out what's the case and we'll come back. It's really going to be alright"

The woman blinked few times to get rid of the tears. It really was hopeless. Not only she had to go to _him _ but she couldn't tell the truth either for no one would believe her and she will be called a liar and traitor. She didn't protest anymore, and maybe-she thought- it won't be that bad. He won't make a move when Dante is near, and she wasn't planning to leave the other seeker's side. Russet-haired man noticed that she calmed down a bit-or seemed to at least- and he sent her a reassuring smile, and squeezed her shoulder gently before leaving to pack..

TBC

* * *

><p>dum, dum, dum dum dum dum dum dum dum*funeral march or starwars-Empire soundtrack* I hope you all liked this chapter...there will be one or two more chapters. I shall see how it goes in my head...<p> 


	3. Truth revealed

To anonymous reviver: ah…so it is. Sorry I forgot to put the warning there. But I mended it. It should be alright now and I hope you like my story dispite that little mistake.

* * *

><p><span>Metz's country residence<span>, Germany

Zhalia stiffened a little when they walked trough the door. Despite everything, she still was frightened. But who wouldn't be in her place and she wasn't even in power to tell anyone about it, she didn't even try. No one would believe her story. She was the worker and forgiven ex-spy. They might have taken her back, but still her word was less valued than other's, especially the chairman's.

"Don't worry" said Dante noticing her anxiousness "it's going to be fine"

She nodded her head, but she wasn't entirely convinced. They walked upstairs, where Metz had his study. It was rather medium room, with green wallpaper finished with dark-wooden panels. On the wall were some photographs of Metz and Huntik Foundation council. In the corner near the door there was some kind of tropical plant and facing the door was a large mahogany desk, with a wooden-crystal bookcase on the left side, near the window. Metz was waiting for them looking out of it.

"Hello" he said when they walked in "it's so nice to see you"

"Hi Metz" Dante smiled at him and embraced him. Zhalia shivered, from the look the older man gave her from behind of his apprentice "so why did you call us in?"

"well" said the man "I just wanted to congratulate you once again on defeating Professor and also thank you. It's because of you all that I'm well again. I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner. I have some surprises for you and of course Sophie and Lok too. We couldn't give it to you on the party, cause there was very little time…"

"really Metz it was nothing" said the younger male smiling "we did it for humanity and sole fact of saving it and you is a reward"

"Nonsense" laughed the other man "utter nonsense my boy. You're too modest for your own good"

Dante once more assured him that it was merely their duty, to do that, but the other man laughed him off.

"I have it prepared for you" he said smiling "come on Dante"

With that they both walked out, leaving Zhalia alone. She sighed with relief. He wasn't here anymore and when he returns Dante will be here too. She didn't know how mistaken she was.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in the other place of the house.<span>

"It's just there" said Metz pointing at door to one of his room "I have a titan for you and some magical objects for others…"

"well thank you Metz" said the amber-eyed man "but really, it was unnecessary…"

"Nonsense" said the man laughing as he opened the door and let his apprentice in "truly you disserved it"

The russet-haired seeker walked in and indeed saw some artefacts and amulets, but he had a feeling he had seen them somewhere before. But then there were a lot of same amulets. Not all titans were one of the kind. He walked to the table and looked at the things wondering what to take, he didn't notice that his mentor quitted the room as soon as that happened and walked back to his study…

* * *

><p><span>Metz's study<span>

Zhalia wasn't feeling comfortable at all. She was anxious for Dante to return and to come back home with him with whatever presents they had. Suddenly the door opened and Metz walked in and came closer to her.

"what do you want from me?" she asked "and where is Dante?"

"He's choosing his present" said man with a shrug and a smile "he won't be here for long time"

He took few more steps watching her and spoke

"I'm very sorry" he said "that it must end this way. You're really nice girl, but I can't take any risk in my position"  
>"w-what are you talking about?" she asked, but she already suspected what he had in mind. He smiled<br>"Don't worry" he said "no one would slight you…they would pity you…you know, young woman raped… she couldn't live with it, so she killed herself"  
>Dark haired woman's eyes widened. She couldn't have any doubts as to his intentions now. He raped her and now intended to kill her, because as long as she lived he couldn't be sure that she won't tell someone…that someone won't find out. For a moment she froze and then she jumped to the door. She needed to get out and get to Dante, when she's with him Metz won't dare to hurt her. She knew she couldn't fight the older man. She tried this once and failed besides she had a feeling that when she does, he'll say she attacked him and what hopes she could have then? She'll get thrown out and everyone including Dante will hate her. She'll be all alone again. She opened the door and ran out, but she managed to make only few steps more, when Metz's spell paralyzed her and the man appeared behind her, covering her mouth and nose with his hand and started to drag her back. She tried to bite him…<p>

"Dante!" she managed to cry out "help!"

Soon however her enemy's hand was on her mouth again, and this time, he was using stoneglove...she still tried to fight her way out thought and drag his hands away…

* * *

><p><span>With Dante…<span>

Dante reached for yet another amulet…

"Dante! Help!" Zhalia's voice made his blood run cold. He turned around to speak to Metz but his mentor wasn't there, but he didn't give it another thought. He run out of the room, trying to locate the direction of the scream…it was surely somewhere near the study. It didn't take him long to get there but the sight that he witnessed made him stop in his tracks. He couldn't see what was going on…He saw Metz, with his hands on her mouth and nose and the woman struggling. The picture itself was clear enough but he couldn't get the meaning of those pictures as a whole situation. He just stared at the two, completely shocked. Zhalia tried to call to him to wake up and help her, but her strength started to leave her and her vision became more and more blurry. Her hands went limb and fell on the both sided of her body and darkness overcame her completely. Metz let her go and she fell on the floor with loud thump. It was then when Dante snapped back to reality. He quickly rushed to her side. She was giving no signs of life. He looked up at Metz with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" said his mentor "I never meant to…it was an accident… night I was in Vienna on business and I saw her…she was all wet from rain…and I don't know what came over me…then I though she'll go home…but she went to you…and I panicked…she could tell someone…and then whole scandal…it would destroy the foundation"

Russet-haired seeker watched the older man, he felt horrible, betrayed, hurt, angry. He wasn't master of himself anymore. Tears streamed down his eyes

"so that's why you dragged us here?" he asked "because she was a threat to your position?"

"it's not like that" said Metz" you don't understand. It's necessary for greater good"

"shut up" said the younger man as he raised his head. His amber-eyes were now blazing with fire "just shut up! How can you talk like this? "

"as a leader I must…" started his boss

"leader?" nearly yelled Dante "you call yourself a leader? You're nothing close to it! No leader kills his own people"

"Dante you must understand" repeated his mentor "I'm the preserver of peace. Without me foundation will fall. Every cell will turn against one another. Will you sacrifice are sole existence, existence of whole foundation for an ex-organization spy?"

Russet-haired man became even more overcome with anger. He clenched his fists. Aura around him started to get stronger and darker as he cumulated his magical strength. He came closer. His hands glowed whit magic

"Dante no" said the 'leader' in his last attempt to save himself "don't do this! You'll sentence yourself and whole institution…whole world of seekers to death"

"I'm only condemning you" said the younger man shaking his head as he stroke his mentor. Metz fell down and rolled across the floor. Dante was standing for a while motionless, trying to calm down. Finally he managed to do this and magic left him. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He bowed his head. He couldn't believe he just stroke Metz…it pained him to do so. After all this man was like a father to him and his mentor. Now he understood how Zhalia must have felt when she was forced to fight Klaus….Zhalia...the realization hit him. He quickly rushed to her side and took her in his arms, looking for a sign of life. When he lifted her, she moved a little and moaned. Tears appeared in his eyes. She was alive...

'thank you god' he thought 'thank you..'

* * *

><p>Crappy ending but I didn't know how to end it. There will be a short epilogue if you'll want it…<p> 


	4. Epilouge

"_I thought you have changed" said Sophie "but it looks like you didn't still I haven't thought you'd be such a bitch"_

"_yeah" said Lok "I have to agree. How can you say such things about Metz? He was so good to you. How can you lie so?"_

"_but it its not a lie" tears appeared in her eyes "it was him. Please, you have to believe me…it was him. Dante, Dante please say you believe me"_

_The amber-eyed man was silent. He was just looking at her with hurt in his eyes. He shook his head and started to walk away. Sophie snorted at her hatefully and Lok shook his head with disappointment._

"_please" she yelled after them, tears streaming down her face. She was frantic "please! Don't leave me!"_

"_no" said Dante "I'm sorry Zhalia, but we're not friends anymore. You lost your chance"_

"_please" she sobbed grabbing the end his coat "please…Dante"_

"_Bye Zhalia" he said shaking his hand and tearing his coat out of her hands. With that they all walked away and left her sobbing on the floor…_

Dante's house, Venice, Italy

Dante sighed as he watched Zhalia. She was deep asleep…for past eight or more hours, ever since they came back from Germany. He made a move to stand up. In the same moment however Zhalia raised her hand and coughed him by his shirt. He looked back at her alarmed. Her eyes were closed but she was far for peaceful, her brow was furrowed and she looked like she was afraid of something or in pain.

"Zhalia?" he asked worriedly

"please…" she said "please don't leave me…"

He put his hand on her forehead. It was cool. Normal. So it wasn't a fever.

"please" she pleaded more franticly "please"

He tried to free himself to get into more comfortable position and comfort her. He tried to get up just when he was about to do that she opened her eyes and sprang up throwing her arms around him and embracing him tightly.

"Don't leave me, don't go please" she sobbed "I'll say anything…but just don't leave me…."

He was a little surprised but after a while he put his arms around her. She embraced him even harder….

"it's ok" he said "I'm here…"

"you were going to leave me" she continued "you, Sophie and Lok…you said you despise me, I told you it was Metz, you didn't believe me…but it was him it really was him"

"I know, I know" he started to stroke her hair "I know"

He sighed. Yes he knew and he even fought his mentor because of that, and he told everything to the council and Metz was deprived of his power and position. It would be lie to say it wasn't painful for him and he didn't feel bad about it, but he couldn't just forgive his mentor. Not such thing. He would have forgiven him any other pain or insult but hurting Zhalia was something he couldn't ignore and he knew that he made right decision...he sighed agian

"It's alright" he reassured her again, as he continued to stroke her hair and rock back and forth with her "all is fine now"

End

* * *

><p>Ok so it's short but I said it would be. I hoped you liked it….<p> 


End file.
